


Young Dragon of Nifl

by PShine



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Dragon!Fjorm, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PShine/pseuds/PShine
Summary: The Rite of Frost takes, for Nifl, the body of those who perform it. But, as it turns out, it's more of a metaphorical thing.





	Young Dragon of Nifl

Fjorm slowly opened her eyes, as the warm sun of Askr graced her back, and her beloved Kiran rested in front of her, under her embrace. The Summoner said they felt safe when they were together like this, so the Princess was more than happy to do so as much as possible.

To think she’d get this life… Nifl was safe, as was Askr, and she was there, with the person she loved returning her affections. Even with the Rite of Frost meaning her little paradise would be a short one, she didn’t care. In fact, she just tightened her embrace, making her arms and tail hold Kiran even closer.

… Wait, her tail?

She looked once again at The Limb Which Should Not Be There, and, yes, it was hers. A white-bluish, scaly tail came from her, and rested calmly on top of The Summoner, just like her arms did. 

Where… Where did this come from? She asked herself, feeling increasingly nervous about this. Calm down, Fjorm. You don’t wanna wake Kiran up. They don’t need to panic over this as well. They-

Her nervous state made her tail shift around a bit, causing the Summoner to calmly wake up, and turn around to see Fjorm. “Good morning, my lo-” They finally looked at the appendage that woke them up, and reacted with a small “... Huh.”

“Huh? That’s it?” Fjorm asked, with a tone of complete confusion, rather than anger or anything of the like. “I-I’m sorry. I just thought you’d react… More strongly.”

“Sweetie.” They answered, with a patented ‘I Am Perfectly Calm In A Way That Soothes You Too’ voice. “Someone spontaneously growing a dragon tail is most certainly new in the Order, but after everything and everyone we went through here, is it really that big a leap in weirdness?”

“You… Have a point.”

* * *

That being said, they still had to deal with the new situation, so the Order’s local expert dragon caretaker was called to their room. Alongside a couple others.

“This is amazing.” Ninian said, holding and feeling the Princess tail. “Yes, it is a Dragon’s tail. It’s different from my own, but I’m willing to believe it’s an Ice Dragon’s too.”

Fjorm took Kiran’s hands away from petting her now pointier ears from a moment, in order to ask the local expert. “But, how come I’m getting a tail? My dragon heritage isn’t nearly strong enough for it! I don’t even have dream powers, to the extent my older sister has.”

Ninian thought about the answer for a bit, and the other person that they invited to see the situation decided to step in. “Fjorm, you said you offered your life to the Rite of Frost, right? By doing so, you offered your own body for Nifl, haven’t you?” 

“Yes? I did? But, what relation does that have to do with this?”

“As you know, I’m the child of Naga. This means that, should my mother die, I’ll take on her powers as the next Naga. There is at least one world in which that is exactly what happened” Tiki explained. “What I believe happened is that, when the Rite of Frost said you’d have to give away your body to Nifl, it didn’t mean you would die. It meant that whoever performed it, would become the next Nifl.”

Fjorm tried to take in these news. She now housed the power of Nifl. The god-dragon that created her entire kingdom was now… Her. It was quite a bit to take in, truly.

Kiran hugged her from behind, and affectively rubbed their cheeks together. “And here I thought that my girlfriend couldn’t get anymore amazing.”

To say that soothed her immensely was an understatement.

* * *

“Now, try to focus your energy. On your powers, and your relationship with ice and snow.”

Fjorm followed Ninian’s careful instructions in her attempts to make her dragonstone. She had felt how the Oracle’s one was, at first, noticing it’s characteristics a lot more now. It was cold and chilly, while Tiki’s was much more warm and energizing, which helped give her an idea of what she should think of.

Ice and snow… She was a daughter of Nifl. Beautiful snow, as far as the eye could see. To some, it may be a cold, harsh, or even boring place to live at, but that never was the case to her. The cold made her strong. Even if Nifl was as peaceful as it could be, she was always as persistent and stubborn as the blizzards that sometimes lasted all winter long. Nifl’s snow was what gave her strength, and loyalty to those who were near her. It’s what made her strong…

She suddenly felt as if a wave of energy left her, and found her balance kinda shaky, as the tail which she was finally getting used to finally vanished. As she stood tall again, she looked at the stone which rested on her hands. It felt… Different from Ninian’s. Not unlike how she was a different Ice Dragon, she supposed. Ninian’s felt softer, almost comforting, while hers felt hard, like a wall of ice. It still brought a comfort of it’s own, but as a shield, rather than… A soft snowfall.

Both had their own charms.

“Oh!” Fjorm remembered to ask. “Will I have to build all my clothes around my new limbs? Because, well, the tail made me lose one of my favorite pajamas.”

“Don’t worry! Now that you have your Dragonstone, you won’t have to worry about that anymore. The stone’s energy will leave your clothes completely undamaged.” Ninian helpfully explained. “However, if you do want to take this opportunity to get more daring clothes, no one will stop you.”

Fjorm let out a small chuckle, and some light blushing in return. “Thanks, but… I’d rather keep my usual clothes.”

* * *

Even if the Dragonstone meant Fjorm wouldn’t have to worry about her new limb accidentally hitting peoples, objects, and tearing apart her clothes, it still was for the best that she learnt how to control it. Could be useful, after all! So, it was time for the person whose experiences with his dragonpowers were the closest to her.

“Ok, so now, shake your hips!”

Corrin did so first, letting Fjorm see how his tail swung around when he did so, before she, somewhat bashfully, copied him. It WAS a practical way of helping her get used to her tail, but still.

“That’s good! Now, let’s try to pull forward your other limbs! You already know how to pull forth your tail, and how to turn into a full dragon! Now, try to change only your arms!” He encouraged her. “Trying to transform something that is already there, such as your arms and limbs, may or may not be different than adding something that isn’t there, such as your tail, but let’s try it out!”

Fjorm focused, and tried her best to picture her Dragon form’s claw on the place of her hand, and then reached out to her stone’s energy to make the transformation. The claw came perfectly, with no troubles…

Other than the fact it was dragonsized, making the princess fall on the floor, unable to support it’s weight.

Corrin let out a small ‘ouch’, before walking forward to help Fjorm get up, only for the Princess to do so herself. “I’m alright, don’t worry. Come on. I won’t stop until I get this right.”

The vallite nodded, and started instructing her in possible ways to fix what went wrong.

* * *

Three days had since went by, Fjorm’s training going on through all of it, nearly non-stop. The claws came out naturally now, striking through targets, leaving ice covering the spots they tore open. Using the tail to attack wasn’t exactly possible, since it was much smaller than in Dragon form, and even though it was the tiniest bit prehensile, she found out quickly, in some sparring, that it was easy for someone to grab it and literally pull her off-balance. Her breath could now shoot snow and ice ahead of her, and, even if that was rough to her human throat, she worked out Corrin’s trick with his arms pretty quickly.

And the wings. Oh, the wings. Just how free she felt as she experimented flying around getting to see over all of Askr without even needing a mount. It was pure excitement going through her entire being.

Looking at the training dummy, or what was left of it, at least, after she finished some of her training, she heard someone approach, finding her brother looking at her when she turned around.

“So, since my little sister is now a big, scary, incredible Dragon, I suppose Nifl can have Leiptr back?”

Fjorm reflexively held the Lance she was now so fond of closer to herself.

* * *

Nifl’s white as snow body flew through the Askran skies, one single passenger on top of her. The Dragon’s graceful body had little snowflakes shed from it as she flew faster, and the Summoner screamed out of sheer exhilaration on top of her. The Dragon’s body was slightly cold by nature, but it was a comfortable temperature, that makes one feel delight in it's coolness, rather than something completely unbearable.

Fjorm slowly reduced her speed as she reached her destination, a mountain just outside of Askr’s Castle Town, transforming back into human as she landed, safely holding her beloved on her arms once she finished doing so.

The two laughed full of happiness and love, this little trip of theirs having been a success. Gathering her courage in an attempt to be the one teasing for once, Fjorm asked. “So, what do you think of my new powers, Kiran?”

“I’ve already told you, Fjorm.” They answered, a smile as big as it could possibly get on their face. “I didn’t think my girlfriend could get anymore amazing, but here we are.”

The blushing Nifl and the Summoner both laughed some more, before she brought them closer, kissing them while they were still on her arms.

Her breath was as cold and refreshing as the first snowfall of the year.


End file.
